


the world's tiniest blue flower

by guava_god



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: "Hey," he said softly, excitement making his voice squeak, "smell this bark I found. I went on a walk and I saw this broken tree --oh! and I saw Lydia."-Alex isn't even remotely a morning person but Salem is. A little peek into their life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	the world's tiniest blue flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is....a sort of snippet thing? i don't know who these characters are but they wanted me to tell a little bit of their story.

He woke up to Salem hovering over him and a wide grin on his face.   
  
"Mmmf," he greeted and Salem's smile widened.   
  
"Hey," he said softly, excitement making his voice squeak, "smell this bark I found. I went on a walk and I saw this broken tree --oh! and I saw Lydia."  
  
"Mmm? Did she say hi to you?"  
  
"Yeah! We talked a bit and then I walked for a bit and there was that tree. You remember? The one that fell over a bit? And I peeled off some of the insides and I picked an uh, a tiny blue flower. It's the world's _tiniest_ blue flower."   
  
Salem held it up for Alex to examine and he squinted at it, just barely making out minuscule blue petals.  
  
"It's tiny," he agreed, yawning loudly. He reached for his phone and raised his eyebrows at the time.  
  
"What time did you get up?"  
  
Salem let out a short laugh and leaned forward, resting his chin on the bed.   
  
"I haven't been to sleep yet. I had some coffee and I watched this cute anime. And I saw two very lovely birds. Grey catbird and an uh," he scrunched his nose in thought, "red-spotted? No, red-winged blackbird."   
  
Alex yawned again and reached out to run a hand through Salem's dark curly hair. Salem's eyes fluttered shut as Alex played with his curls and then lazily scratched his scalp.   
  
"Oh? Did you see any cardinals?"  
  
"No," he sighed, "but I've still got hope."  
  
"Did you see anything else on your walk?"  
  
"Some dandelions, a few toads. I made wishes on the lions. I saw a dead baby bird. I buried him in the backyard."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"No," Salem agreed, meeting his gaze with a solemn look, "but I gave him a good funeral. With lots of flowers. He'll be okay."  
  
They were quiet for a moment.  
  
"Will you get up with me?" Salem asked.  
  
Alex smiled and retracted his hand from Salem's head.   
  
"Yeah," he laughed and then took a full, deep breath, "Yeah. I miss the sun."  
  
Salem grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this isn't the first time salem's woken up alex to smell something he found outside!


End file.
